xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a superhuman of godly power. Advanced version of Homo Superior Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Mutant Physiology. Also Called * Homo Superior Deity/God Physiology * Homo Supreme Physiology * Metahuman Deity/God Physiology * Neohuman Deity/God Physiology * Superhuman Deity/God Physiology * Transcendent Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology Capabilities User is a metahuman so powerful they can be considered first rate deities. They can intuitively manipulate many if not all aspects of reality on a gigantic scale (planetary, cosmic, universal, multiversal and even omniversal), and enhance their physical abilities to nigh infinite levels, making them nearly all-powerful and virtually unstoppable. Applications Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Absolute Condition * Absolute Psionic Power ** Omni-Manipulation ** Omnipathy * Boundary Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation ** Absolute Access *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Planeswalking *** Reality Filtering ** Remaking * Physics Manipulation * Psychopotence ** Mentifery ** Psionic Manipulation * Multiversal Manipulation ** Creation ** Reality Selection *** Possibility Reconstruction Variation *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Associations * Almighty Ascension * Alpha Physiology * Nigh Omnipotence * Omega Physiology * Reality Condition * Transcendent Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *May undergo unwanted mutations if their powers become unstable. Known Users Gallery Savitar.png|Savitar (Arrowverse) can draw far more power from the Speed Force than other conduits, to the extent he declared himself the God of Speed. 106009-112380-captain-atom super.jpg|After surviving a quantum bomb detonation Nathaniel Adam would become Captain Atom (DC Comics) with the ability to control the creative and destructive portions of the Quantum Field. File:The_Flash_Wally_West_1.jpg|Wally West/The Flash's (DC Comics) speed has no limit as long as he pushes his limits when using the speed force. Silent Hill Series Alessa Gillespie.png|Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill Series) has Psycho Warping. InFAMOUS The Beast.jpg|Due to prolonged exposure to Ray Sphere's core, John White/The Beast (inFAMOUS) gained powers beyond other Conduits. Mister M - Absolom Mercator.jpg|Absolon Zebardyn Mercator/Mister M (Marvel Comics) is an Omega Class Homo Superior with Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation. Marvel Comics Adam Bernard Brashear.jpg|Whenever Adam Bernard Brashear/Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) had been exposed to radiation once it had been released from the Negative Reactor, he had been given various incredible powers, such as manipulating both matter and anti-matter. He’s also nigh invulnerable. Marvel Comics Clyde Wyncham Jr.jpg|Clyde Wyncham Jr./Marquis of Death (Marvel Comics) is a powerful reality warper on multi-versal scale. 406px-Cable head.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) the progeny of Scott Summers and Madelyn Pryor; when unhindered by the T.O. Virus in his system has godly potential comparable to Nate Grey. Marvel Comics Charles Francis Xavier.jpg|Charles Francis Xavier/Professor X (Marvel Comics) is an Omega Class Telepath and a Alpha Class Homo Superior who can use telepathy on approximately 250 miles radius and is incredibly skilled in using this power. Nate Grey.jpg|Despite his young age, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) wields psionic powers on par with Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey, though he formerly does. David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) also called the God-Mutant, has created alternate realities and erased the Elder Gods from existence. Franklin Adult.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is a beyond Omega Level mutant, strong enough to have defeated the combined might of the Celestials. Marvel Comics Gabriel Shepherd.jpg|Gabriel Shepherd's (Marvel Comics) level of power is godly for a Proto-Mutant, being able to use Chronokinesis to create temporal pockets, and he can also control matter. Jonathan Richards (Earth-967) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 406.png|Jonathan Reed Richards’/Hyperstorm’s (Marvel Comics) has virtually limitless Energy Manipulation and can teleport via hyperspace traveling. Marvel Comics Hope Summers.jpg|Hope Summers (Marvel Comics) has a Power Replication Field and can augment them to unbelievable levels. File:Rachel_Summers_(Earth-811)_Prestige.jpg|Rachel Summers/Prestige (Marvel Comics) is a mutant classified as a "Class Omega (contact)", who inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother, Jean Grey, and from the Phoenix Force. The Eternals.jpg|Eternals/Homo Immortalis (Marvel Comics) are Humans that have been genetically perfected by Nezarr the Calculator, who is one of the Celestials. Marvel Comics Remy Etienne LeBeau.jpg|Remy Etienne LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) has Molecular Acceleration. Unspoken inhuman.jpg|The Unspoken (Marvel Comics) former leader of the Inhumans can control the way of terregenesis to simulate any superhuman power he desires. File:Apocalypse_marvel.jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) was the first mutant in the world. File:Marvel Comics Matthew Malloy.png|As a Beyond Omega Level Homo Superior, Matthew Malloy’s (Marvel Comics) Reality Warping is so powerful that he can reanimate the skeletal remains of people and has Nigh-Complete Arsenal. Marvel Comics Ororo Munroe.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) is potentially an Omega Class Homo Superior with unlimited Weather Manipulation, thus earning her the title as the weather goddess. File:Molecule Man (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 24.jpg|Owen Reece/Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) is an incredibly powerful molecule manipulator. File:Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_5_001.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) is an Alpha-mutant, considered to be one of the most powerful mutants. File:X-Men_Emperor_Vulcan_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Gabriel Summers/Vulcan (Marvel Comics) is an Omega level mutant, possessing the ability to manipulate various forms of energy. File:Craig_Hollis_(Earth-616)_from_G.L.A._Vol_1_1.png|Craig Hollis/Mr. Immortal (Marvel Comics) has Retroactive Immortality, and can regenerate from any kind of damage once he self-resurrects. Elixir golden.jpg|Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) is Omega Level Mutant and Omega Level Healer who can use Pure Biological Manipulation and Dark Biological Manipulation and is retroactively immortal. Quintavius Quire (Earth-616) smug.jpg|Quintavius Quirinius Quire/Kid Omega (Marvel Comics) is both an Omega Class Mutant and an Omega Class Telepath. Unlike Charles Francis Xavier whose Telepathy can reach 250 miles, his level of Telepathy can reach vast distances. Iceman_Freezing.jpg|As an Omega Class Homo Superior, Robert Louis Drake/Iceman (Marvel Comics) can manipulate thermal temperatures at such an immense level, like measuring it down to absolute zero. Marvel Comics Robert Reynolds.jpg|After he had ingested a special variation of the Super-Soldier Serum, Robert Reynolds/Sentry (Marvel Comics) had gained a decent amount of powerful abilities, such as manipulating biology, controlling light, and he can also manipulate molecules. Wonder Man badass.jpg|After the attempt to treat him of his disorientations, and with the ionic energy infusing with this body, Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) had been given immensely powerful abilities in return. File:Saitama.jpg|Having reached the apex of his physical conditioning, Saitama (One Punch Man) is capable of performing feats that Metahumans and even aliens aren't capable of doing. The Twilight Zone Anthony Fremont.png|Anthony Fremont (The Twilight Zone) has an extraordinarily (yet strong) talent over mental powers such as Telepathy and Telekinesis, especially Teleportation and Transmogrification. File:Lucy 1.png|Despite evolving infinitely thanks to being exposed to high amounts of CPH4, Lucy (Lucy) became one with the universe, becoming a Transcendent Metahuman as a result. File:Ajimu_Najimi_1.jpg|Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box) is a Metahuman of primordial origin with an infinite array of powers she can use. The New Gate Shin.png|Via the Linchpin, Shin (The New Gate) had been given godly potential as a High Human. Segata Sanshiro.jpg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) is a godly Metahuman with Logic Defiance. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Insufficiently Contributive Category:Galleries